


A Warrior's Tools

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Kyoshi readies herself for the day ahead.





	A Warrior's Tools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



> I see there are some books about Kyoshi now? I haven't read them, so hopefully there isn't anything _too_ inconsistent in what I've written. XD

Kyoshi propped up her small mirror, adjusting it so that she could easily see her face. She leaned her head back and began wrapping the cloth band around and around her head at the hairline. Once it was secured, she checked to make sure all her hair was hidden beneath its protection, tucking away a stray wisp here and there. 

With a brusque nod of satisfaction she reached for her foundation and the soft circular applicator she used with it. Loosely patting it onto her face, she took care to keep the color consistent, giving extra care to the corners of her eyes and around her nose. The corners of her lips turned up at a stray memory of her first uneven attempts at the smooth face she wore now. 

She tilted her head this way and that to examine the coverage in her mirror. Her hand moved to dab at one last spot before reaching for the red eye-shadow. This batch was fresh, she could still smell the flowers she’d used to color it in parts of the house. Patting it gently over her eyelids and a short way down the sides of her nose then stroking more firmly with a smaller brush, she filled in the familiar bold color. 

Leaning into her mirror and closing one eye, she painted a line along the edge of the lid. Once she reopened it she went back with the brush to round out the curve and then gradually lift upwards at the corner. Even a small supply of the soft black mineral that gave the mixture its color lasted a long time, but she should probably start watching for another deposit while earthbending. She blinked at herself lopsidedly before going in to repeat the motions on the other eye.

Next were the eyebrows. Blended in under the foundation they needed to be reemphasized. A charcoal pencil followed the line of her brow, dark against the pale background. A gentle sweep at the peak and then she was done with one side, ready to move on to the other.

The lipcolor used a similar recipe to the eyeshadow, both produced from the same flowers, but resulting in a darker color and a different texture. The shape of her lips began to emerge with each tiny stroke of the brush until the bold color revealed them fully. Putting the brush aside, she examined her handiwork one last time before determining the task was complete.

Carefully she unwound the band that had protected her hair, rolling it up as it came off, and set it aside. After a moment of smoothing down the little imperfections left by the action she put on her headdress. 

Efficient fingers moved to put everything back in its place. A warrior’s tools should be well-maintained and made by her own hands. Every day during her morning routine she felt a quiet pride, knowing where and how each item was made. She reached to lay the mirror flat and then stood up. She was ready to dress and face the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too boring! I had a sudden and consuming idea on what to write and had to do it. You can blame it on my seeing an example of reproducing historical cosmetics and a video on making your own lip balm in quick succession. XD 
> 
> Apparently kohl is colored using stibnite! (Although it's sometimes replaced with lead sulfide, which has some uh... _health concerns_ , as you might imagine.)


End file.
